Forum:Team 4 (5 Jahre dazwischen!!!)
Team 4 (Team Minato) wurde gegründet als die Schüler alle Ge-nin wurde, das heißt Kakashi mit 5, Obito mit 9 und Rin auch mit 9..... Ok wieso schreib ich das jetzt hier? Der Grund ist der, weil viele sagen dass der kleine Uchiha nie in einem Jahr an größe und stärke des maskierten Manns haben kann, kann er doch! Man sieht auf jedenfall das Minato noch etwas größer ist, und das Obito bei der Gründung von Team 4 schon 4 Jahre älter ist als Kakashi und demnach sind zwischen dem Kampf an der Kannabi-Brücke und dem Kyuubi Angriff 5 JAHRE vergangen, das heíßt das Obito damals 18 JAHRE gewesen ist und deshalb kann auch er stärker werden, obwohl Guy und Kakashi ihn als Versager abstempelt, das Guy und Kakashi auf den Bild bei angriff von Kurama schon älter aussehen, bestätigt es schon das es nicht ein Jahr sonder 5 Jahre dazwischen waren und Madara in diesen 5 Jahren anscheinend gestorben ist und Kisame nur eine vorgetäuschte Version eines Madaras gesehen hat was eigentlich dann ja doch Obito war. Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 20:58, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) thumb|Normalerweise müsste man den größen Unterschied hier deutlich sehen können!! Also Nochmal: Fakten: Alter Kakashi in shippuuden: 29; Alter Naruto in shippuuden: 16; --> Alter Kakashis bei Narutos Geburt: ~13; --> Narutos Geburt Zeitgleich mit Kyuubiangriff; Alter in dem Kakashis Jonin wurde: 13; Kakashi wird zu Jonin zeitgleich mit Kampf an der Kannabi brigde; --> Maximal 1 Jahr Zeitunterschied zwischen Angriff und Kannabi; Und ja Obito ist ca. 4a älter als Kakashi aber das hat mit dem zeitlichen Ablauf nichts zu tun ---Shisui- (Diskussion) 15:51, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wie kommt ihr auf die Idee dass Obito 4 Jahre älter ist als Kakashi? Hab ich irgendwas nicht mitbekommen? Obito starb mit 13 und Kakshi wurde mit 13 Jonin. Die Mission bei der Brücke war die erste für Kakashi als Jonin. Also nach meiner Rechnung sind die beiden gleich alt...wo sollen da die 4 Jahre her kommen? Mfg Tobi--94.219.112.188 17:36, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja stimmt auch wieder. war nur auf der Annahme gefust, dass das team gebildet wurde, als alle genin wurden. Obito mit 9 und Kakashi mit 5. Aber ist ja auch Quatsch, da die Teams schon vor der Geninprüfung bestehen. Mein Fehler -Shisui- (Diskussion) 18:41, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) hm man sieht aber den größen Unterschied zwischen Obito und Kakashi --Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 13:08, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) gleiches alter bedeutet ja nicht identische größe, vor allem in dem Alter ---Shisui- (Diskussion) 13:34, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ich bleib bei meiner meinung --Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 13:47, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ok, aber wie erklärst du dir dann die Fakten auf den jeweiligen Seiten hier im Wiki. Die Autoren werden sich die ja nicht aus den Fingern gezogen haben, sondern haben das alles aus dem Manga oder den Schriften von Kishi. Da steht dass Kakashi mit 13 Jonin wurde und Obito mit 13 sein Sharingan erweckte und auch mit 13 "starb". Da passen schlicht keine 4 Jahre rein. Es ist zwar keine schlechte Eigenschaft bei eigenen Überzeugungen zu bleiben, aber wenn die Fakten absolut dagegen sprechen muss man seine Theorie eventuell noch mal überdenken. Oder wie erklärst du dir diese Altersangaben? Mfg Tobi--84.59.59.239 14:51, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) welche schrift? to? rin? hyo? oder sha? und welche seite soll stehen das kakashi mit 13 jonin geworden ist??? --Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 15:41, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Die Frage gebe ich an einen der Admins oder jemanden weiter, der die Schriften besitzt. Ich selbst habe sie nicht und beziehe mich auf die Fakten die hier im Wiki präsentiert werden. So weit mir bekannt, wird hier nichts geschrieben was nicht auch im Manga oder in den Schriften erwähnt wird und da Artikel wie Kakashis und der von Obito sicherlich schon mal nachgeschaut wurden, gehe ich davon aus dass diese Daten auch stimmen. Edit: Ich hab doch was gefunden: Die Schriften des Rin S.95! Das wird zumindest als Quelle genannt...hab ich beim ersten Mal scheinbar überlesen. Mfg Tobi--84.59.59.239 16:04, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Kizuna Namikaze: Also ich verstehe nicht welchen Grössenunterschied du meinst. Es gibt da ja auch ein Gruppenbild. Dort sind Obito und Kakashi auch gleich gross.Sprayer (Diskussion) Haarspaltereien--Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 17:59, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also ich glaube, dass der Zeitraum zwischen Obitos vermeintlichen Tod und dem Angriff auf Konoha vielleicht 1 bis 2 Jahre beträgt. Dass Obito in Zetsu-Montur gegen Minato kämpft und daher größer erscheint, ist zwar möglich, aber ich halte es für wahrscheinlicher, dass der Spiral-Zetsu als Zetsu-Klon von Obito agiert und neben dem Klonen auch die Fähigkeit besitzt, den Klon beliebig zu verändern (für Zetsu wohl die leichteste Übung). Er könnte, da der Körper eines Erwachsenen robuster ist, sich in eine 10 Jahre ältere Obito-Kopie verwandelt haben. Zetsu-Kopien können laut Wiki von ihren Originalen gesteuert werden. Der Überfall auf Konoha wurde wohl von Madara geplant und Obito hat sich freiwillig bereit erklärt, ihm dabei zu helfen, um Rin zu rächen. Oder Madara hat es ihm angeboten, um seinen Erfüllungsgehilfen zu testen. Andernfalls hätte Zetsu wohl Madara geklont. Da Obito zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst aber noch zu schwach gewesen ist, hat das der Spiral-Zetsu übernommen, der im Kampf gegen Minato außerdem auf die Teleport-Fähigkeiten von Obito angewiesen war. Damit Minato glaubt, es handle sich um Madara und nicht um seinen ehemaligen Schüler, hat Zetsu eine Maske aufgesetzt. Die abgefallene linke Hand Tobi's war somit de facto die linke Hand Zetsu's. Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 23:54, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das Problem dabei ist aber, dass Zetsu nur das Aussehen nicht aber die Fähigkeiten kopieren kann. Er könnte zwar das Aussehen von Obito annehmen aber niemals dessen Fähigkeiten...zumindest ist davon nichts bekannt und es wäre im Zuge des aktuellen Krieges auch ziemlich unlogisch. Ich wüsste auch nicht dass er sich in eine Kopie verwandeln kann die 10 Jahre älter ist...woher soll er wissen, wie Obito in 10 Jahren aussieht? Außerdem, warum kopiert er dann nicht Madara mit all dessen Fähigkeiten, das wäre doch ungleich effektiver? Was hätte Obito von seiner Rache wenn er nur als Schablone für Zetsu dient? Also da gibt es in meinen Augen viele Schwachstellen in deiner Theorie, die du noch mal überdenken könntest. Mfg Tobi--88.68.114.110 00:43, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) "Das Problem dabei ist aber, dass Zetsu nur das Aussehen nicht aber die Fähigkeiten kopieren kann." --> Doch, kann er. Siehe Killerbee vs. Kisama. "Ich wüsste auch nicht dass er sich in eine Kopie verwandeln kann die 10 Jahre älter ist...woher soll er wissen, wie Obito in 10 Jahren aussieht?" --> Das Aussehen ist genetisch festgelegt. Gegenfrage: Woher willst du wissen, was Zetsu alles nicht kann? "Außerdem, warum kopiert er dann nicht Madara mit all dessen Fähigkeiten, das wäre doch ungleich effektiver?" --> Habe ich bereits erklärt. Madara will Obito testen. "Was hätte Obito von seiner Rache wenn er nur als Schablone für Zetsu dient?" --> Er kontrolliert Zetsu? "Also da gibt es in meinen Augen viele Schwachstellen in deiner Theorie, die du noch mal überdenken könntest." --> Nicht böse gemeint, aber deine Fragen sind noch lange keine Gegenargumente. Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 06:48, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Es ist glaube ich nicht exakt bekannt wann er mit Kisame gewechselt hat, aber so weit ich weiß hatte er nach dem Wechsel keinen Angriff mehr gemacht, sondern sich nur noch abschlachten lassen. Wenn Zetsu dazu in der Lage wäre, wäre der Krieg längst gewonnen. Könnte er Doujutsus und Fähigkeiten kopieren, dann hätte die Shinobi Allianz 100.000 Nagatos mit Rinnegans gegen sich gehabt, oder 100.000 Itachis, oder eben 100.000 Tobis mit Raum-Zeit-Jutsu. Es gibt in meinen Augen nicht den geringsten Grund warum Zetsu das nicht gemacht haben soll, wenn er es könnte. Zur älteren Version einer Person: Das Aussehen hängt nicht nur von den Genen ab, sondern auch von so Sachen wie herabstürzenden Felsen...s.Obito. Ich kann natürlich nicht definitiv sagen, dass er es nicht kann, aber bisher gibt es keinen Hinweis darauf, dass er diese Fähigkeit hat. Zetsu verwandelte sich bisher immer in ein genaues Duplikat einer Person. Das mit Madaras Test ist möglich, da gebe ich dir Recht, aber würde er so eine tolle Chance den Kyuubi zu bekommen tatsächlich als Test verwenden? Ich will es nicht ausschließen, aber das erscheint mir ziemlich riskant. Wo liest du eigentlich, dass das Original die Kopie steuern kann? Kann sein, dass ich was überlesen hab, aber im Zetsuartikel habe ich es nicht gefunden. Das wäre in meinen Augen auch nicht besonders logisch. Wenn dem so wäre, dann könnten die Shinobi im Weltkrieg ja ihre eigenen Kopien steuern...das macht keinen Sinn, wenn dann steuert der Originalzetsu nicht aber das Original der Kopie eben diese. Mfg Tobi--88.68.104.35 10:51, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich will nochmal die Frage von Neuem aufrollen, nämlich hinsichtlich der Schätzung von Kakashis Alter anhand seiner Körpergröße. Und da möchte ich meine Theorie auch zurückziehen, da sie für diesen Standpunkt ohnehin nicht nötig ist. Auf Kapitel 502, Seite 2 sieht man Kakashi und Gai als Jugendliche während des Kyuubi-Vorfalls. Nun betrachten wir z.B. Kakashi auf der letzten Seite von Kapitel 604, wo er (ca. 13) etwa so groß ist wie Naruto mit 13. In Kapitel 502 ist er mehr als nur deutlich gewachsen. Da auch seine Proportionen bereits sehr denen eines Erwachsenen entsprechen, schließe ich einen raschen Wachstumsschub aus. Der Torso ist bei Jungen bekanntlich das letzte Segment, bei dem sich Wachstum bemerkbar macht. Das lässt durchaus die Schlussfolgerung offen, dass Kakashi zum späteren Zeitpunkt mindestens 16 ist. Er ist ja auch wesentlich größer als die 14-jährigen aus Teil 1 (z.B. Lee und Neji). Nun würde mich interessieren, woher die Information stammt, dass Kakashi 26 zu Beginn der Serie gewesen sein soll. Das wird doch im Manga nirgends erwähnt, oder? Ich glaube nämlich langsam, dass diese Infos ganz einfach falsch sind. Vielleicht gab es irgendwo mal einen halb-offiziellen Steckbrief oder ein frühes Kishi-Interview, wo unausgegorene Daten an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt sind? Auch Tobi wirkt etwas schmächtig. Die einzige Diskrepanz ist seine sehr tiefe Stimme im Anime, aber die braucht man zum Glück nicht als Anhaltspunkt nehmen (jeder junge Charakter hat dort mMn eine viel zu tiefe Stimme). Nach heutigem Kenntnisstand ist übrigens auch der Dialog zwischen Minato und Tobi interessant. Minato fragt nämlich "Are you Madara Uchiha? But you should be dead.", woraufhin Tobi sinngemäß antwortet: "Who knows...". Es scheint, als wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt für Kishi bereits klar gewesen, dass Tobi nur ein Handlanger ist und Madara irgendwo auf Standby ist. Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 20:16, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Die Angaben für Kakashis Alter finden sich nach Quellenverweis hier im Wiki in den Schriften des Rin auf Seite 95. Ich besitze die Schriften aber nicht, also kann ich auch nicht sagen ob das stimmt...aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass bei sowas kein gravierender Fehler passiert ist. Demnach wäre Kakashi 26-27 im ersten und 29 im zweiten Teil. Die Schriften sind, soweit ich weiß, eine offizielle Herausgabe mit Fakten zu Naruto die ebenfalls von Kishi geschrieben wurden und Hintergrundinformationen enthalten die im Manga keinen Platz fanden, deshalb können sie auch als Quellen verwendet werden. Genaueres weiß ich allerdings auch nicht. Hier wäre es schön, wenn sich vielleicht einer der Admins mal dazu äußern könnte. Ich persönlich denke, dass sich Kishi sehr früh überlegt hat wer Tobi ist...das würde sich als Frage für ein Interview in meinen Augen mal anbieten. Mich überrascht nur Tobis Aussage zu Kushina. Er fragt sie doch glaube ich, ob sie wisse wie lange er darauf gewartet hat. Die Frage ergibt bei Obito irgendwie keinen Sinn. Er behauptet auch nicht Madara zu sein, so dass dieser Satz in meinen Augen auch kaum dazu dienen kann eine mögliche Verschleierung aufrecht zu erhalten...deswegen glaub ich irgendwie immer noch nicht zu Hundertprozent daran, dass es sich bei Tobi wirklich nur um Obito handelt. Mfg Tobi--84.59.31.116 10:45, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe gestern im Internet eine sehr interessante Diskussion über die bekannte Faktenlage gefunden. Ich hoffe, ich darf den Link posten: http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=855357 . Es lohnt sich, den Thread ganz durchzulesen, jedoch weniger wegen der (zugegebenermaßen sehr emotional geführten) Diskussion, sondern weil sich einige Poster die Mühe gemacht haben, offizielle Daten (sowohl vom Databook als auch einigen Manga-Kapiteln) zusammenzutragen und zu vergleichen. Die offiziellen Fakten führen dabei zu sehr abstrusen Schlussfolgerungen, z.B. dass Hayate im Alter von 1 Jahr in die Akademie eingetreten ist, dabei aber gleich groß ist wie seine Kollegen. Weiters dürfte Kakashi nur 6-7 Jahre alt gewesen sein, als er mit Obito und Rin zum Chuunin wurde. Wie gesagt, einfach durchlesen, da treten recht skurrile Dinge zu Tage. Die Schlussfolgerung: Selbst wenn es nicht Obito war, die Timeline scheint endgültig gebrochen zu sein, nämlich auch an anderen Stellen. Schon hunderte Fans haben sich die Mühe gemacht, die Fakten sinnvoll zu ordnen und nie ist was Befriedigendes dabei rausgekommen. Solche in Mangas durchaus üblichen Revisionen müssen wir wohl akzeptieren. Ich habe gemeinsam mit einem anderen Autor vor vielen Jahren mal ein sehr langes Final Fantasy-FanFic geschrieben (eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte mit monatlichen Kapiteln), das am Ende 700 Seiten hatte und 3 Jahre Arbeit in Anspruch nahm. Mein Kollege war ähnlich kreativ wie Kishi und hat ständig neue Figuren und Hintergrundgeschichten eingeführt, während ich eher alles einfach und übersichtlich halten wollte. Wir hatten dann aber mit ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen und das obwohl die Story in einem wesentlich kürzeren Zeitraum entstand als z.B. Naruto. Ich glaube, es wird in Naruto noch einige Baustellen geben, die daher rühren, dass Kishi seine Charaktere einfach viel zu jung gemacht hat. Es gibt z.B. eine Fraktion Fans, welche die Theorie vertreten, dass Tsunde die Mutter von Minato ist (http://www.likenaruto.com/theory-minatos-parents/). Ich bin zwar kein Verfechter dieser Theorie, halte eine solche Auflösung aber durchaus für möglich und auch für typisch. Das wäre dann bereits der nächste Kandidat für die zeitliche Inkonsistenz, denn Tsunade müsste mit 39 bereits Oma geworden sein, d.h. dass entweder sie oder Minato (oder beide) sehr jung Eltern wurden, was mit den übrigen Geschehnissen nicht wirklich vereinbar ist. Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 11:53, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also an das mit Tsunade glaube ich auch nicht wirklich. Das hätte in meinen Augen eigentlich irgendwann mal durchklingen müssen. Die Schwierigkeiten, die du ansprichst, die man mit dem Alter hat, wenn man als Autor so viele Daten hat, kann ich gut nachvollziehen und auch dass man irgendwann Probleme bekommt. Die Frage ist nur wie sehr Kishi versuchen wird an seinen eigenen Worten festzuhalten bzgl. der Schriften, die er verfasst hat. Als Autor ist es eher merkwürdig Dinge einzuführen die keine Relevanz haben...vielleicht wirst du mir da Recht geben. Warum also hat Kishi diese Zetsurüstung erfunden? Er hätte auch einen anderen Weg einschlagen können ohne Obito dieses Exoskelett an die Hand zu geben und das in meinen Augen ohne größere Probleme. Allerdings kann er damit einen möglichen Wachstumsschub nahezu perfekt erklären. Ich frage mich also warum er diese Möglichkeit plötzlich wieder fallen lassen sollte? Und wie ich schon mal sagte...die linke Hand die im Kampf gegen Minato "wegfließt" ist, meiner Meinung nach, keine Menschenhand. Eine abreißende Hand hinterlässt eine Menge Blut, da sind Knochenreste, oder ähnliches...die läuft nicht einfach vom Arm weg, aber genauso sieht es aus, deshalb vermute ich, dass es ein Schaden an der Zetsurüstung war. Mfg Tobi--84.59.31.116 12:23, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das Problem ist, glaube ich, weniger die bloße Menge an Daten, denn die kann man ja ganz bequem als Datenblätter in einer übersichtlichen Mappe ablegen und bei Bedarf überprüfen. Ist halt die Frage, ob der typische Mangaka auch so arbeitet. Schwieriger ist das, was ohnehin schon oft angesprochen wird, dass man im Laufe des Entstehungsprozesses viele gute Ideen hat, vor denen man manchmal selbst erschaudert. Geschichten entwickeln manchmal eine Eigendynamik, die einen fast schon zu schaffen macht. Und dann zu behaupten: "Halt, das geht nicht, das habe ich ja ganz anders geplant", funktioniert einfach nicht, weil die Idee dann einen nicht mehr loslässt. Alles andere wird dann plötzlich unbefriedigend. Und man bereut viele Dinge, die man früher so gut geplant hat einfach deshalb, weil die neuen Einfälle viel besser sind, auch dann, wenn sie mit Biegen und Brechen in die Story eingebaut werden. Von daher kann ich das Dilemma von Kishi gut verstehen (sofern er das überhaupt so empfindet; ich glaube nämlich, er steht über diesen Dingen). Ich wollte damals immer die alten Kapitel editieren, meine Kollege sagte nein, weil wir eine aktive Leserschafft hatten, die wir sonst verwirrt hätten. Bei einem Buch oder Film ist es anders. Da schreibt man die komplette Story und ändert sie beliebig, weil sie erst nach der Fertigstellung veröffentlicht wird. Das Entwicklungspotential von Fortsetzungsgeschichten ist eben Segen und Fluch zugleich.... Übrigens würde ich die Schriften von Kishi nicht überbewerten. Kishi ist für seinen Arbeitgeber zwar ein wertvoller Künstler, trotzdem stehen Mangaka immer unter einem enormen Druck. Der Verlag will primär Geld verdienen, keine perfekte Story. Alles was nicht Naruto-Manga ist, ist Merchandize und somit Referenz zweiter Klasse (Kanon hin oder her). Naruto ist ein eigenständiger Manga und kommt somit auch ohne die Schriften aus. Es ist daher wichtig, zuerst die Hauptstory mit sich im Einklang zu bringen (schwierig genug) und die Zusatzdaten lediglich heranzuziehen, um Lücken zu schließen... Bezüglich des Exoskelettes stimmt es wahrscheinlich, dass es nicht ohne Grund eingeführt wurde. Aber darüber können wir derweil nur spekulieren. Vielleicht hat es auch eine ganz andere Bedeutung für die Story. Außerdem führt Kishi gerne mal Charaktere oder Techniken ein, die zwar positiv zum Lesegenuss beitragen, aber für die Hauptstory unerheblich sind. Ein Gewürz halt. Was mich beim Kampf gegen Minato noch stutzig macht, ist die Gestalt Tobis. Er ist sehr dünn, seine Arme und Hände sind fleischfarben und weisen keine Rillen auf. Entweder ein Fehler des Animes oder Spiral-Zetsu nimmt die Hautfarbe seines Trägers an. Aber wir werden es hoffentlich bald erfahren. Es gibt ja nicht nur bei den Zahlen Ungereimtheiten, auch Äußerlichkeiten ändern sich im Laufe der Zeit. Man vergleiche z.B. das ursprüngliche Rinnegan mit dem aktuellen. Und ausgerechnet das Design von Kind-Obito hat sich im Laufe der Zeit ebenfalls gewandelt ;) Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 13:54, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Die Problematik die du beschreibst kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen...ich würde deshalb auch nie eine fortlaufende Story versuchen wollen, weil es mich wahnsinnig machen würde, dass ich nichts mehr ändern kann...dann doch lieber einen Roman der rauskommt, wenn alles passt. Ich weiß nicht in wie weit man die Hautfarbe bewerten kann. Zum einen ist der weiße Zetsu sehr gut im kopieren, also auch im Farbe anpassen und zum anderen lässt sich im Manga schlecht sagen ob er jetzt weiß oder "rosa" ist. Stellt sich halt die Frage ob Kishi die Leute die den Anime machen genau darüber aufgeklärt hat...wäre schon auffällig wenn Tobi damals schon schneeweiß gewesen wäre. Die Ringel kann ich mir recht gut erklären. Schau dir mal die Zetsurüstung an. Die uneteren Arme und Beine sind glatt. Das hätte Kishi nicht so machen müssen, eh sei denn er wusste wie viel er im Kampf gegen Minato von Tobi zeigt. Man sieht nämlich dort nur die glatten Körperteile, der Rest ist unter dem Mantel. Ich vermute, dass Obitos Gliedmaße da anfangen wo das Geringelte anfängt. Mfg Tobi--94.219.114.177 14:51, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC)